Wireless or integrated lead flexures for magnetic disk drive suspension assemblies are known. Conventional wireless flexures are mounted to a load beam and include a plurality of leads and a structure (e.g., a tongue having a slider receiving surface) to which a head slider is mounted. The head slider is an electronic component including a magnetic read/write transducer which can read and/or write data from/to the magnetic disk. In conventional flexures, the head slider is fixedly mechanically mounted to the flexure (e.g., by adhesive) and electrically connected to the leads (e.g., by solder or conductive gold ball bonding). Testing is typically performed on the assembled flexure and slider or suspension assembly before they are incorporated into a disk drive. Such testing may include, for example, dynamic electrical testing as is know in the art. Because the slider is fixedly mounted to the flexure of the suspension assembly, the entire suspension assembly must be discarded if the slider is rejected for failing one or more of these tests.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flexure and method for releasably mounting a head slider for testing the slider. In particular, there is a need for a wireless flexure that can serve as a tool or fixture for releasably mounting a head slider for testing the slider as well as a production flexure assembly to which the slider can be fixedly mounted.